The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
3GPPthird generation partnership projectABSalmost blank subframesBSbase stationBTSbase transceiver stationCBcoordinated beamformingCoMPcoordinated multi-pointCQIchannel quality indicatorCREcell range extensionCScoordinated schedulingCSIchannel state informationC-SONcentralized self optimizing networkDBdynamic blankingDLdownlinkDPSdynamic point selectionDBdynamic blankingE-UTRAevolved universal terrestrial radio accesseNB or eNodeBevolved node B/base station in an E-UTRAN systemeICICenhanced inter-cell interference coordinationE-UTRANevolved UTRAN (LTE)HetNetheterogeneous networkICICinter-cell interference coordinationIDidentification, identifierJTjoint transmissionLTElong term evolutionLTE-Along term evolution advancedPCIDphysical cell IDPRBphysical resource blockRIrank indicationRRHremote radio headsSONself optimizing networkUEuser equipment (e.g. mobile terminal)ULuplinkUMTSuniversal mobile telecommunications systemUTRANuniversal terrestrial radio access networkWiMAXworldwide interoperability for microwave access
Existing network solutions involve centralized or distributed network management (e.g., interference management) where each network element such as eNB is managed independently as a separate entity. When the network management is centralized, the management entity seeks and obtains necessary information from each of the network elements.
In large networks such as HetNets, the complexity of network management becomes high. Likewise, in distributed network management, exchange of information among a large number of nodes is necessary. Furthermore, this may not naturally align with the actual network architecture where direct connectivity may not exist among all neighboring network elements or between each eNB and the centralized management entity. Separate solutions for networks with CoMP and eICIC exist, but they do not address joint operation of CoMP and eICIC.